Image-capturing devices known in the related art are equipped with a plurality of image-capturing pixels disposed in correspondence to each micro-lens, and generate an image assuming any desired focal position following a photographing operation by combining image data having been obtained through the single photographing operation (for example, Patent literatures 1 and 2 and Non-patent literature 1).